


Hit Me Like A Man

by I_Ship_It_21



Series: Prompt List [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: M/M, prompt list request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: "Hit me like a man."





	Hit Me Like A Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sodun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/gifts).



> Requested by sodun
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this was so late, I had a family emergency and then I got really sick but I finished it and I hope you like it!
> 
> Justlex  
> 27\. “Hit me like a man.”

It all happen so fast. Alex doesn’t know how it started or what was said, all he knew was that him and Justin were in a screaming match. The argument had started at school and Alex had hoped it would only be a small disagreement that would end by the time they got back to Alex’s but Justin kept pushing. Whenever Alex would try and end the argument and try and calm his boyfriend down Justin would start back up again about something else and Alex had had enough. It was hot, he was tired, and Justin was starting to piss him off because he wouldn’t stop.

“Jus, I don’t want to argue anymore. Just go lie down or take a shower or something and I’ll make dinner,” He turned to walk out of the room.

“Jesus, your dad’s right,” Justin said under his breath although Alex still heard.

Alex turned back to Justin, “excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“So I’m ‘weak’ because I don’t want to argue? Seriously?”

“That’s not the only reason.”

“Oh really? Please enlighten me on how you think I’m weak.”

“Well you like cooking and you’re in band, not to mention how small you are. You literally look so delicate and feminine” Alex was in shock. He was pissed but also shocked to find out that Justin felt this way. He turned to leave the room when Justin continued, “your dad is right about you.”

Before either boy could process the situation Alex had turned around, slapping Justin. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room and Alex froze; he couldn’t believe that he had done that.

“Oh my god, Justin I’m s-” he started to say, Justin raising his hand and cutting him off.

Justin grabbed Alex’s hand with the one he had raised. Silently he lifted both his and Alex’s hands up. When they got to a specific height he stopped, holding Alex’s hand there. He looked directly into Alex’s eyes, face showing no emotion, “if you’re gonna hit me, hit me like a man; not just some weak fucking slap. If you’re gonna hit me at least do it hard and make it count.”  He let go of alex’s hand, Alex still being frozen kept it there, “do it.”

Alex shook his head, “no, I-”

“Do it!” Justin yelled, cutting him off.

“No, I’m not gonna hit you!” Alex exclaimed.

“Why not? You already did.”

Alex started to stutter, he had no idea what to say. He didn’t want to hit Justin but technically he already had. What does he do now? He just stood there, him and Justin staring at each other. After what felt like hours but was actually less than a minute Alex spoke softly, “Jus, I’m not gonna hit you. I don’t know why I slapped you, I didn’t even realize I had done it until afterwards. I’m so fucking sorry. I don’t know why I did that and I will never do it again. If I ever do it again, leave me, that is if you even stay with me after this.”

“Alex! I’m not going to leave you. I was being an annoying asshole. I was arguing to argue. I wanted to fight. I wanted something. I wanted you to react that way. I was just saying things to make you mad. I don’t know why I just felt like I had to.”

“That you had to piss me off? That you had to try and hurt me? Why?”

“Because you have to do it to others before they do it to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have to push people away before they do it to you. Make them leave before they inevitably leave you,” Justin explained.

“Well that didn’t work because I’m not leaving you. Do you not want to be together?”

“I do but it’s just one of those things I’ve learned over the years. You make them leave before they can hurt you.”

“So you just push everyone away? You won't get that far if you continue to do that. You need to take chances in love. You need to try and let yourself be happy. You won’t ever know if you don’t take a chance.”

“I don’t know Alex, I-”

“You keep yourself guarded, you’ve been hurt by people close to you before so you don’t trust easily. You think everyone’s gonna hurt you which is why you do what you do. You pretend to be an asshole just so they won’t hurt you,”

“How did,” Justin started to ask.

“Because I do the same thing but I see something different in you and I’m willing to help you, if you’ll let me that is. Will you let me?”

“We can try.”

Both boys stood, staring at each other for a moment before quickly running into the other's arms. They stayed there, holding each other for about five minutes until Alex felt Justin’s stomach growl.

Alex pulled away, looking into Justin’s eyes, “why didn’t you tell me you were hungry?”

Justin shrugged, “it doesn’t really matter, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, come to the kitchen,” Alex grabbed Justin’s arm, dragging the boy downstairs into the kitchen. They got down into the kitchen and Alex stopped, he let go of Justin’s arm and turned to face him, “what do you want?”

Justin shrugged, “Alex, you don’t have to.”

“I know, I’m going to though. If you don’t tell me what you want I’m going to just cook something and I don’t know what you like or you don’t like.”

He shrugged again, “I’ve never really had the option of not liking food, it’s always been ‘eat this or don’t eat at all,’ so anything is fine.”

“I’m not gonna force you to eat something you don’t want to,” Alex protested.

“Ugh, just cook something. It doesn’t matter what it is.”

“How about I’ll find something and if it doesn’t sound good to you tell me and I’ll find something else.”

“Okay, that sounds fine.”

Alex walked over to the larder and started digging through it, seeing what items they had. The first thing he discovered was a can of tomato sauce, a can of diced tomatoes, and a package of spaghetti. He held the items up over his head, “spaghetti?”

“That actually sounds good and I’m not just saying that. I can’t actually remember the last time I had spaghetti.”

“Hen spaghetti it is,” Alex got up, taking the ingredients to the counter, “wanna read me the recipe for the sauce?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay, I'll hand you the book and let you know when I need you.”

“Okay,” Justin turned and climbed up, sitting on the counter.

Alex went to go find his mother’s recipe book, turning and handing the book to Justin, “why are you on the counter?”

“Because I can be,” he responded.

Alex shook his head at the boy, going to the stove, starting to cook the pasta. He opened the sauce cans, putting them into a little pot, starting to boil it, soon asking Justin for the list of spices. The boy listed them off and Alex put them in and soon the food was done and Alex dished it out and they walked to the dining room to eat dinner. Once they finished they sat there talking. It was starting to get late and they both knew it.

Justin turned to Alex, “I should probably go home,” he said sadly.

“You don’t have to, you can stay here,” Alex offered, not wanting Justin to leave. 

Justin loved the idea, his mom's apartment was the last place he wanted to be but he didn't want Alex knowing that. “Are your parents okay with me staying?”

“Yeah,” Alex said, hoping that his parents actually would be okay with it. 

“Okay,” Justin agreed. 

The boys went up into Alex's room, laying on the boys bed and cuddled, falling asleep in each other's arms. And if Alex's mother had walked in and seen them cuddled up together she wouldn't tell them. She also wouldn't say that she has a picture of it saved on her phone. And if Alex say the picture he wouldn't tell anyone that he sent it to himself and made it his phone wallpaper. 


End file.
